Forbidden Attraction
by MrsSevvySnape
Summary: This story is about the conflict between Lily and James Potter before, during, and after their romance. Along with the budding romance, Voldemort is wreaking havoc. The Marauders are able to lift the situation into something manageable with their humor an


**Chapter 1- Screw You, Potter**

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me they belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is hard to believe it as time passes by.

It makes me wonder, where does it all go?

These years involve big changes, and waking up one day will feel completely different than waking up the next. One tiny event could change so much, one person.

Around six years ago, one letter altered my entire life completely. This letter was delivered by a grey owl. Never had I seen such a beautiful bird, and I especially didn't expect one carrying a letter for me inside my house. The bird flew away and left the letter on my kitchen table. On the envelope was a Hogwarts stamp... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excited, I ripped open the letter and read quickly. A witch… I found out I was a witch.

It couldn't possibly have been real, right?

Who was this prankster?

But something inside of me said the letter was real.

I had always done unexplainable things, why was it so difficult to believe?

My parents weren't magical, right?

After showing my skeptical parents the letter, they decided to talk to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. My life was completely changed. My parents were proud, but my sister began to hate me once she found out. No matter how nice I am to her, she still never has the ability to be nice in return. She insists that I am the "freak" in the family. I think she may have been right.

Remembering the most important day of my life, I need to do a few things before the train home. Today is the very last day of my 6th year at Hogwarts. My name is Lily Evans, the name of a prefect, and an honor student. Born into a muggle family, I had some extra learning to acquire, but I do very well as far as academics go. I consider myself as ethical, hard-working and friendly. I go on the occasional date but I'm very protective of who I talk to. I try to be polite most of the time and I don't work well with people who are rude.

A knock on the door caused me to jump.

"Who is it?"

"Its Sophie, now let me in because I need to tell you something."

"Come on in."

"So the idiot twins decided it was a good idea to pull a stunt on the last day of school."

"Meaning… James Potter and his fool-of-a-best friend, Sirius Black?"

"The one and only."

"So what's the damage?"

"Everyone at the Slytherin table is standing on the table singing Brittany Spears with panties on their heads."

Instead of chuckling as most would have done, I became furious at the infantile behavior.

"If I wasn't a lady, I would rip them apart with my bare hands."

"I don't blame you… between those two, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, I've never had a bigger headache caused from anyone else."

"So is it under control now?"

"Yes, I believe the professors took care of it."

"Good… and where is Isabelle?"

"She's finishing her breakfast and she said she'd meet us up here. Are you done packing things up?"

I took my wand and wave my belongings into one trunk.

"Now I am."

Izzie (short for Isabelle), Sophie, and I loaded our trunks on to the train and find an empty compartment to sit in. We bought some candy from the trolley and just talked about the year and summer plans.

"How long will you be in France, Sophie?" asked Izzie.

"The entire summer, save the last two weeks."

"Aren't you going to Rome?" I asked Izzie.

"Yes, in a week. I won't be back until the day before the train leaves for Hogwarts."

"So you both are leaving me the entire summer."

"I'm sorry, but I'll make sure to write at least once a week!" Sophie said.

"Me too!" Izzie added.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be?"

"SUPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sirius had popped into the compartment, followed by James, Remus and Peter.

"Get out, please." I snapped at them.

"Aww, what ever did we do to you, Lily? Besides… I know you can't resist this hot bod." James said conceitedly.

The four boys snigger.

"I mean it, now get out of here. NOW!"

The girls nod.

"Geez Lily, fine. But I'd like to add how sexy you get when you are mad. So thank you for this erotic experience... So will you go out with me?" James asked.

"Just how much of an idiot are you, James Potter?"

He knows that I hate it when he hits on me.

SLAP

"FUCK! YOU JUST MADE MY TOOTH FALL OUT!" James screamed.

"That's what you get for disobeying a prefect." Sophie said.

"School is over, you have no power." Sirius spat.

I became red in the face.

"That's correct. Which also means, I'm allowed to do this!"

I kicked Sirius in the balls.

"SHIT!" Sirius was on the floor.

The other three run out the door and Sirius limps out.

"Lily EVANS?.. I had NO idea you had that in you!" Izzie was in awe.

"Way to go!" Sophie shouted.

The train ride was over, and we took our luggage and said our goodbyes. Soon I found my parents and gave them gigantic hugs.


End file.
